Secrets in Telling
by r2roswell
Summary: AU. My version of how Michael & Isabel should have played out.  What if the dreams from 'Four Square' had never stopped?
1. Previously on Roswell

_**Previously on Roswell: **_

_Isabel Evans is engaged to Jesse Ramirez but it hasn't been easy. For years she has continued to have dreams about her best friend Michael Guerin. They didn't go away like everyone believed, it was just a lie. She wanted to live a normal life and she kept telling herself over and over that they were dreams and they didn't mean anything. _

_In the same amount of time that has past Michael has been dreaming of the same thing but due to his on again/ off again relationship with Maria de Luca, he too has kept his mouth shut._


	2. The Pain of Truth 1

**01.) The Pain of Truth: Part I**

A clear lowball glass filled with ice and whiskey sat on the bar table. Michael Guerin sat looking down at it then took it in his hand and took a swig emptying the glass, his face wincing as the liquid made its way down his throat. That was one of the good things about his powers; he was able to change the birth date on his license so he could get into bars. Not that he had ever done it before this was a first but today marked a special occasion: in two days his best friend, Isabel, would be getting married, all the more reason to celebrate.

He motioned the bar tender for another fill which the guy kindly obliged. Michael emptied it in less than two seconds. He knew the effects of alcohol. Two years ago Max had gotten himself drunk but right now Michael didn't care. He motioned the bar tender for a third fill. He did so. Before Michael could take his third drink, a hand was placed over the glass and then taken away. The glass was handed to someone else who gratefully accepted the drink.

Max. Michael should have known.

"What do you think you're doing?" Max asked.

"Having a drink, what does it look like," Michael replied while motioning toward the bartender.

The bartender filled another drink but before Michael could take it Max told the bartender, "He's had enough." He then lowered his voice. "You know what alcohol does to us. Let's go," he said grabbing hold of Michael's arm.

Michael shook him off. "I'm not going anywhere." He pushed Max' hand away and downed his third drink. "She's getting married, Max. She's getting married in two days and I can't do a thing to stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isabel," he said raising his voice. Michael placed his hand on his head. He was getting a headache. Max helped him and the two of them made it outside to Max' jeep. Max helped him climb in as Michael continued to ramble. "She's getting married and I can't stop her."

Max knew Michael was drunk but he was curious. What did his sister have to do with Michael and why was he so distraught over her?

"What are you talking about?" Max asked as they headed home.

Michael shook his head. "You don't get it Maxie. You've had your dreams, you've had your sex, you've had your girl. I got zip. No sex, no girl, just dreams and dreams and dreams."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Destiny Maxie. Destiny. Destiny and love."

"Okay I've never heard you talk like this."

"That's because sober Mikey is badass and broody. Drunken Mikey can admit to being in love with your sister. I love her and she doesn't even know it." Michael took a look around. They had clearly stopped. Apparently Max, ever the safe driver wanted this conversation to take place in the middle of nowhere so he could focus on Michael. "Where's the bar?" Michael noticed Max looking at him. "What?" Michael searched himself and found in his back pocket what he was looking for, a flask that he had swiped from a guy on the way out. He took a swig.

"I'm gonna pretend you did not just say that."

"Say what…oh that I love Isabel." Michael held the flask like a microphone, "You heard it here first Maxie on Mikey's _Pain of Truth_."

"I need to get you home, you're drunk."

Michael lifted the flask in a cheers motion, "Drunk with love," he said as he took a sip. Michael reached for a pencil that was in the glove compartment and began writing on the windshield. It wasn't so much words but a full drawing in less than five minutes. With his hand he lit it up in a cross color between blue and purple. Max didn't know whether to be happy about Michael's artistic skills or to be bothered by the fact that it was his sister holding an infant.

Michael then looked at Max a little hard and placed his hand on Max' shoulder. "In all seriousness Maxie, do you know how hard it is to have dream after dream after dream about the girl you know you're destined to be with and not do a thing about it? To sit by and watch as she goes from guy to guy to knowing what's right in front of her? First Alex, then Grant, then Alex again, then Kyle, then Jesse, it's annoying."

"There's no such thing as destiny," Max said tensing up.

"Sure there is Maxie boy. You proved that for all of us. You had sex dreams about Tess, you hooked up with Tess, heck you even got Tess knocked up." This time Michael grabbed Max by both shoulders. "My dreams about Iz won't go away. They haven't for two freakin' years! I can't let her marry that douchbag. I gotta stop the wedding." Michael's eyes brightened up. "Let's do it Maxie, let's sabotage the wedding! We can kidnap Jesse and then when Iz makes it to the altar I'll stand there in the douchbag's place. Let's do it Maxie!"

Max took the flask from Michael and started the car engine. "Okay, we will tomorrow, when you're sober and don't remember anything."

Michael was about to nod when the words finally reached his brain. "Hey!"

Max just smiled. "Trust me, you'll feel differently."


	3. No Such Thing As Take Backs

**02.) No Such Thing as Take Backs**

Quietly Max snuck Michael up to Liz Parker's room. Liz closed the door behind them while Max placed Michael on the bed.

"Thanks for doing this, I know it was a lot to ask," Max said to her.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's totally fine."

"It should wear off in a few hours."

"How much did have to drink?"

"Not really sure but it doesn't take much for alcohol to taint our senses."

Liz nodded, "I remember. I do have one other question though: why didn't you want me to call Maria? I mean I know they're not together anymore but she still would have liked to know what was going on."

Max took in a deep breath and gave a sheepish grin. "Well as you know, when we're drunk, sometimes secrets can be revealed in unusual ways. I don't think the truth was something Maria would have wanted to hear."

"What do you mean?"

Max looked at his best friend. "Maria isn't the girl of his dreams, Isabel is."

"Isabel?"

By this time Liz and Max made their way to the outside loft. "I guess I don't understand," said Liz. "I mean, Isabel? She's getting married."

"I know. Remember how things got messed up with us when it involved Tess?" Liz just nodded. "I tried so hard not to believe in the whole destiny thing. I wanted to believe that we had a choice but we don't. I was married to Tess in my previous life and I got together with her in this one. Michael and Isabel were engaged in our other life. I try to ignore that fact but after tonight I don't think I can anymore."

"So what, you're saying that they need to be together in this one?"

"I don't know, maybe. In his drunken stupor Michael confided in me. He told me that the dreams he and Isabel had two years ago, the ones that awaken our biological drives, didn't go away like we thought."

"So they've continued to dream about each other all this time?"

Max nodded, "I can't believe they never told me."

"I'm sure they had their reasons Max. It must be awkward and a little embarrassing."

"Maybe but I could have been there for them somehow."

"And do what, listen while they told you?"

Max winced at the notion. Having to listen to Michael talk about sex was one thing but having to listen to his sister was something completely different despite their close bond. "Either way, I know I haven't been a good brother to either of them. I've been so wrapped up in my own world, in finding my son, that I've put the family I do have at the back of the line."

"Well," Liz said taking hold of his hand, "You can be there for them now. I'm pretty sure Michael won't remember what happened but you will."

Max smiled at Liz and then turned around to see Michael on the bed. He didn't seem to be having an easy sleep. Max hoped it was just the alcohol leaving his system but now he knew it was more than that.

* * *

><p>Several hours had gone by. Max was still keeping watch from outside while Liz lay asleep across his lap.<p>

Inside the room Michael tossed on the bed. The room was dark at first but then he got blinded by a bright light. The world above him started to spin until he found himself standing on the edge of the same cliff he had dreamt of many times before. He was facing the horizon and when he turned around Isabel stood a little beneath him. She wasn't wearing the typical black dress that she always wore but a white wedding dress. Michael smiled at her and took her hand. She was now standing directly in front of him; the two of them smiling, the light in perfect alignment to where it glistened around them, making them dark silhouettes.

The image soon changed. The two of them were still standing as they were but this time Michael looked down and smiled at a young infant in Isabel's arms. He looked up and smiled at Isabel and then leaned in to kiss her. She reciprocated with as much passion as he had enforced.

Michael jolted from the bed and gasped. It didn't take long for Max and Liz to come into the room. Liz went and turned on the desk lamp.

"Hey," said Max. "You okay?"

Michael moved his body so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, his back towards Max and Liz. "It's nothing.

"Was it another intimate dream?" Max asked.

Michael turned around a little. "Intimate dream, what are you talking about Maxwell?" Max looked at his friend not knowing what exactly to tell him. "What exactly happened last night?"

"You got drunk," was his only reply.

"I know I got drunk. What did I say to you?" Now Michael was on his feet looking directly at Max. "Maxwell, what did I tell you?"

Max sighed. "You told me about some dreams you were having about Isabel, dreams that a brother doesn't really want to know about."

"Sex dreams," Michael said looking down. Though Max didn't say anything he could feel his friend wince. No guy wanted to know about sex dreams involving family.

Liz looked at Michael and then at Max. "Maybe I should go, let you too talk."

"Stay right where you are Liz," Michael said raising his voice. "You know too much all ready."

"What's going on with you Michael?" Max asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," he said in defense. "We're going to forget this ever happened all right?"

"Michael," said Max, "there are no take backs. I can't just forget it."

"Well try. You know what Maxwell, go back to figuring out your own damn problems and ignore mine."

"My problems can be put on hold."

"Can they? You've got a kid out there Maxwell, focus on him."

"And what about your kid," asked Max.

"What?"

"You drew a picture of Isabel holding a kid on my windshield last night and I'm pretty sure it wasn't mine."

"Mind your own business!"

Max took a step forward and raised his voice, "You and Isabel are my business. What the heck is going on, I thought the dreams ended a long time ago."

"Yeah I thought so too but they haven't all right."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why do you think? I know how Isabel feels about the whole destiny thing. I wasn't going to hurt her by bringing it up. You and Isabel are exactly the same, you want to live a normal life and believe you have a choice and that's fine."

"Except that it doesn't work for you does it?"

"It doesn't matter if it works for me or not. I'm not gonna hurt Isabel by forcing whatever feelings I have onto her. If she wants to be happy with Jesse or any other guy then fine, I won't stand in her way."

"You really do love Isabel don't you," Liz said. "And not in the brother/sister way we all thought. You love her the way I love Max."

Michael looked to his friends. "This conversation does not leave this room got it?"

"She gets married tomorrow," said Liz. "You can still stop her."

Max looked at his girlfriend. "Liz what are you…"

Liz interrupted. "I know that this is going to hurt Maria and I won't be the one to tell her, you have my word Michael but Max you and I know how hard it is to be apart from each other. It doesn't work. And if it's like you said last night, what if you guys don't have a choice? What if those dreams keep plaguing Michael and Isabel until they do something about it?" This time Liz looked at Michael. "I'm not saying the two of you should just hook up for sex but don't you think you owe it to yourselves to give your relationship a chance?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Max said. This was too overwhelming for him. It was one thing if Isabel had any guy but the idea that it could be Michael, something didn't seem right about that despite what other lives they may have had in the past. They barely even remembered their lives back then so in this life it didn't really matter.

"Neither can I," replied Michael. "But it doesn't matter. She's made her choice and I'm not going to stand in the way."

"And if the dreams keep haunting you like they have the past two years," asked Liz.

"I'll deal with it." Michael started making his way to the door. "Thanks for letting me crash oh and if you could do me a favor, call in someone else for your cook today."

"Sure," replied Liz.


	4. Secrets in Telling

**03.) Secrets in Telling **

Michael quickly rushed downstairs. The last place he wanted to be right now was here at the Crashdown. The morning crowd would be coming in soon and he feared being around anyone. He was just close to the backdoor when one of the doors behind him opened.

"Michael, hey," Maria said in her sometimes perky voice. Michael froze his hand on the doorknob. He wanted to bolt, to leave without saying anything but Maria ever the adamant person said, "So what not even a simple hello?"

"Sorry," was all Michael could say, his back still facing her.

"Well," Maria said still waiting for Michael to say something or turn around.

"I'll see you around," Michael said opening the door.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Maria asked as she started to get upset.

Michael could feel himself starting to shake. He didn't want to do this here. Maria deserved better than that and yet he felt that if he didn't do it now she would end up looking for him wanting to talk. The sooner he did this now the better, the better for everyone involved.

Michael took a deep breath and then turned around. He took a step closer to Maria.

"You and me," he said, "We're done."

"I know that, we broke up a week ago."

"That's not what I meant. You and I, we have this thing where we break up and then get back together. I'm telling you right now, that's over. We're never gonna get back together."

"Yeah like I haven't heard that one before."

"I mean it Maria," Michael said raising his voice. "We're done for good."

Maria took a step closer but Michael backed away. "What is going on with you?"

"I'm just over it alright?"

Maria nodded. "Does this have anything to do with Isabel?"

"Isabel," Michael said. Why would she even ask that? "No, this doesn't have anything to do with her. Why would you even ask me that?"

"Well your ego might've caused you to forget but I broke up with you and do you want to know why?" Michael stayed silent. "The last time you and I made out, I saw flashes of you making out with Isabel. Those were the same flashes you had several years ago aren't they?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Michael asked. Of course she would have seen them. Max had told him once of how Liz had seen flashes of Max kissing Tess. Damn it, the night had all ready gone bad, the morning had sucked, and now this.

"Me, why didn't you! You told me you stopped seeing Isabel in your dreams. What was that just a lie so I could get in your pants a little longer?"

"God no."

"Then what was it Michael?"

"I don't know all right! I thought the dreams ended after Max told us but I was wrong."

"And for two years you couldn't tell me?" Michael stayed silent. "You're an ass."

Maria pushed through the door that led to the café.

"Just great," Maria said as she saw Isabel standing by the door. "Take him, he's all yours."

Isabel stood motionless, the swinging door between her and Michael the only thing that was moving. Michael could see pain in her eyes. She had clearly been standing there long enough to hear the whole conversation. Isabel saw the despair in Michael's eyes but instead of going to him she looked at him, shook her head and then walked away.

"Damn it!" he said putting his fist to the wall.

"I guess things didn't go so well," Max said from atop the stairs.

Michael looked at his friend with fury, "Stay out of it Maxwell," he said and then left.

* * *

><p>Jesse Ramirez held Isabel's hand as they sat in the wedding planner's office. Some cups of water were off to their sides and a stack of binders lay on the table. Though the wedding was tomorrow, there was still a lot to do and today's task was flower arrangements. Would they have bouquets of flowers on the sides of the pews or would it be garlands of ribbon? Would there be rose petals on the isle and if so what color? What color flowers would surround the altar?<p>

So much to decide but Isabel couldn't focus. Her mind kept going back to the Crashdown. She had gone there hoping to talk to Michael or Mr. Parker about the catering. Jesse had wanted a more formal place to cater but Isabel had convinced him. The Crashdown was safe, it was home.

Maria's words echoed in Isabel's mind: _I saw flashes of you making out with Isabel. You told me you stopped seeing Isabel in your dreams. What was that just a lie?_

Isabel could feel herself drifting in thought. Whole winds of galaxies came into view and then one stood among the others. Bright stars circled around the black empty planet. Antar. It had to be. The vision suddenly changed. No longer was it a black planet, a planet dying at the end of its life cycle, but instead one covered in luscious purples and greens. The galaxy could be seen much in the way the Milky Way galaxy was seen on Earth only rather than gray streaks, the stars covered a magenta row. Along the dark purple oceans the equivalent of jell-o on Earth, caressed the salmon colored beach. Two moons lined over head: one slowly hitting the horizon, the other just above it casting a silver glow.

Isabel liked this time of evening. The palace was usually busy this time of day which is why she liked to sneak out. Everyone knew this, it had become her M.O. Early on her brother had questioned it and even forbade it but that didn't stop her. Being a princess, things were demanded of her. There were times when she would give anything to live a normal life, well semi-normal anyways. The business of being royalty she could do without but there were certain things she wouldn't have minded, being well known and having people look up to her was a perk.

As she lay on the salmon colored beach, resting on her arms, her head tilted back she could hear footsteps approach her.

"Go away," she said with a whisk of her hand.

"I'm afraid I can't do that your highness," he said.

Isabel didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was Michael. Something unexpected happened. A smile crossed her face.

"So what did you tell them," she asked.

She could feel Michael straighten up. "I told them that I was in charge of searching for you."

Isabel smiled again, "As you always are." She opened up her eyes and looked at her brother's second in command. It always stunned her to see him clad in his armor, made of what humans on Earth called 'memory metal'. So soft and fine and yet could not be cut with a blade or burned; the royal seal of Antar blazing proudly across his breast plate, made also of the same material only with several more layers added. Michael looked down at Isabel and slowly lowered himself. He could not stop himself, seeing her lay on her arms, her head facing him, wearing her evening gown.

"We can't do this," Isabel said as Michael now lay on top of her.

"We can," Michael said leaning down to kiss Isabel's throat.

"And what of my brother, you are his second in command and I am sister to the king."

"I shall deal with my consequences as they come," he said as he continued kissing her, feeling his way from her shoulders down to her hips and in between her thighs. Michael began kissing her all the way down as well and then looked up at her. He smiled as did she.

Isabel caressed her fingers in his hair. "Enter my kingdom my love."

The dream faded as quickly as it had come but it wasn't a dream at all.

"Isabel, Isabel," Jesse called out.

Isabel shook her head and stood up knocking over a glass of water that flowed on the binders. Luckily the papers were covered in sheet protectors but still.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," Isabel said trying to use the table cloth to damp it.

"It's fine," said the wedding planner. Isabel continued to damp the water. The wedding planner placed her hand on top of Isabel's. "Ms. Evans, its fine."

Isabel stopped what she was doing. "I have to go." Jesse was about to stand up when Isabel stopped him midstride. "You stay here honey."

"Are you sure, maybe I should come with you, you don't look okay."

"I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. Stay, sort things out. God knows I haven't been much help today."

"You hate my taste in these decisions. We usually go with what you decide."

"It's your wedding too, whatever you want. If you'll excuse me, I really have to go."

* * *

><p>Isabel parked her silver car in the same place she had many times before. This part of desert, where a small lake lay a few feet below had always been a safe haven. She was getting married tomorrow and yet after the day she had she could not help but dwell on Michael. She should focus on the wedding, on Jesse but she couldn't. There were too much things not related to her fiancé that were clouding her mind. The vision she had earlier wasn't a dream as previous ones had been instead it felt more real more grounded in her soul.<p>

She had learned of her past life as Vilandra and the horrible things she had done but the person she saw in her vision, Vilandra, Isabel, it was not the Vilandra she come to know about. It was a different side of her. She remembered her mother say in the pod chamber that she and Michael had been engaged. For a long time she forced herself not to think about it but with the constant battles of dreams and the recently formed vision she began to wonder if Vilandra maybe hadn't been as evil as she made her out to be. If that had been true then Michael would have been messed up to fall in love with her and in those few minutes of the vision she had, it was clear that Rath, Michael, had loved her deeply. There had to be a different side to herself before she turned on her family.

Isabel was so lost in thought that she didn't even see the jeep park next to her. Max got out and walked over to Iz.

"Hey," he said to her.

"What are you doing here," Isabel asked her voice turning ice cold.

"Jesse called me. He's worried about you, thinks you're getting cold feet."

"I just needed some air," she said crossing her arms.

"Is this about what happened at the Crashdown this morning?" Isabel looked at her brother. "I was upstairs." With Liz, Isabel thought. Go figure. Max read right into her. "Yeah with Liz but it's not what you think."

"Max, what you and Liz do with your personal life is none of my business."

"We weren't doing anything. We were taking care of Michael because he got drunk last night." Isabel wanted to ask about Michael but she couldn't. That would be giving away too much. "I know you care about him."

"Of course I care, he's my brother."

"Are you sure or are you just saying that so you don't have to hide what's really going on?"

Isabel looked like she had been stunned. Where was Max going with this and what did he know?

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I love Jesse."

"Don't divert the conversation, you know that's not who I meant."

"What are you getting at Max?"

"I know about the dreams. You should have told me."

"There was nothing you could do Max just like you couldn't do anything about it a long time ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Isabel said in defeat.

"You know this changes things."

"It changes nothing."

"Isabel, you can't keep leading Jesse on, not when you have feelings for Michael."

"God Max, I'm not leading Jesse on. I don't have feelings for Michael. They're just dreams, they'll go away."

"Isn't that what you've been telling yourself for the past two years?"

"Alright stop. I love Jesse and I want to be with him. I just want a normal life."

"And doesn't he deserve a normal life?"

"Now you're starting to sound like Michael."

"Well maybe he's right for a change."

"I'm not gonna let destiny decide my fate Max."

"I'm not asking you to Isabel."

"Yes you are, you, Michael and even Maria all have this idea that Michael and I belong together."

"No one is saying that. We just want you to be happy Isabel."

"I am happy. Jesse makes me happy and you guys can't see that."

"We can, Isabel. I want you happy, you know that."

"Then what is it, what's the problem?"

"What if Jesse isn't the one, don't you think you owe it to yourself and to Jesse to find out? If you go through with the wedding, he won't know what hit him. You will have to hide Isabel, forced to keep secrets. You're my sister Isabel. I just want what's best for you."

"Max trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Let me live my life the way I want to and stop trying to dictate it."

Isabel got back in her car leaving Max alone standing in the dust that followed.


	5. The Pain of Truth 2

**04.) The Pain of Truth: Part II**

That evening Isabel Evans could not help but stare at the stars from her bedroom window. She could not believe that after tonight she would no longer be Isabel Evans but Isabel Ramirez. It had been a stressful day she had not even been able to bring herself to call Jesse. She knew he was worried about her and he had every right to be despite not knowing what was going on. To calm his fears Isabel called Max and told him to text Jesse and that she would be there on their wedding day tomorrow. The notion stirred inside her giving her butterflies, no not butterflies, more like pterodactyls.

No longer inside her room, Isabel felt herself floating above the skies. She knew her powers and this wasn't one of them. Flying belonged for superheroes not aliens. The stars around her shone brighter and she found herself in the same place that she had been that afternoon in the wedding planner's office: on the beach, the tide slowly coming in, with Michael above her.

"Enter my kingdom my love," she whispered in Michael's ear.

It didn't take long for the two of them to disrobe, their clothing floating softly along the edge of the surf.

Michael gently brushed his fingers along Isabel's skin causing it to tingle and the little hair follicles stand up. He kissed her lips, their tongues brushing each other in the same way that the water brushed the sand, gentle but forceful. Michael could feel himself be over taken by the way her body felt against his. He could feel the sensation as the lower halves of their bodies touched. Isabel opened her eyes and looked at Michael with a smile. He casually smiled back at her too and could feel himself erect as it primed and ready. She could feel it too and she casually closed her eyes again, allowing the sensation of his kisses to breathe life and then he let himself go. He could feel it as he entered her for the very first time: the thrill of excitement but also the sheer simplicity of being in love. He could feel the warmness of her liquid as it spilled onto him and onto the sand. The two of them opened their eyes for one short smile before continuing on.

He had been assigned to the palace four years ago but before that, the three of them had been friends a few years before despite what the royals may have had of it. Zan and Vilandra were destined for the throne since their infancy. Rath had been a child of meager means. Leaving home as a child he made his way in the world, eventually signing up in the military. He had come to make a name for himself. It was seven years ago when he had met Zan, having been forced to undergo military training. A couple months later he had the privilege, due Zan's request, to meet the royal family and it was then that he had laid his eyes upon her and in his heart of hearts he knew nothing of beauty until that moment. Vilandra.

"My love," she replied as he called out her name.

No more could be said. Though the surf began to reach higher, the moons were plenty full to light the evening and the water had only reached their midsection, the water washing away whatever evidence had been left in their wake.

She was his first and he was hers. No other sensation or power in the universe could take this away from them. It was there's from this life and whatever life came after.

* * *

><p>Isabel sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down from her forehead. She looked over at her clock which read 3:29 A.M. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep after what had happened. This was not a dream that she was used to. She had felt the orgasms as if she were performing the act in her very room. She had felt him enter her. She felt the bond that only lovers can feel. And though she had all these feelings, what she wanted most was to forget. It wasn't a dream but a suppressed memory, one she could wish she hadn't remembered.<p>

Isabel took a quick shower hoping it wouldn't wake her parents. After getting dressed and leaving the house as quietly as she could, she walked the streets of Roswell. The town was asleep. She enjoyed moments like this. Aside from crickets chirping there was nothing but silence. Isabel made her way to the park where she had been countless times. Seeing that no one was around she went over to one of the light posts and placed her hand on it letting it flicker. She liked the sensation her powers allowed her when she used them on an inanimate object. She could feel the course of electricity flow through her hand and through the pole.

"You know," came a voice behind her. "You're lucky I'm only one of six people who know you can do that."

Isabel turned around with a startle. It was Michael, the last person she wanted to see right now but of course she couldn't let him know that.

"Good God Michael," she said. "You scared me."

"Couldn't sleep," he said in more of a statement.

"Not really."

"Guess weddings will do that to ya."

Isabel noticed that Michael wasn't looking directly at her. She didn't want to wonder why as she feared what the reason may be.

"So," said Michael. "How much longer?"

"T-minus nine hours and thirty minutes," she said nervously.

"That's great," Michael said trying to sound enthused but Isabel saw right through it.

"Jeeze don't sound so thrilled for me Michael."

"Hey, I congratulated you. What more do you want from me?"

"I don't know, maybe for you to actually be happy for me." Michael looked away and Isabel could see a look of betrayal in his eyes. "You're not happy for me, are you?"

"I want to be Isabel but I can't."

"Why not?"

Michael looked at Isabel for what felt like the first time and in them Isabel saw something she feared: truth.

"You know why," he said taking a step forward.

Isabel backed away. "Don't."

"You wanted me to tell you why now all of a sudden you can't handle it?"

"No, I can't. We've lived our lives pretty well until now."

"You know that's a lie. I'm tormented by those dreams, those memories, Isabel. I can see it in your face I know you've seen them too. The way we are each other, the way were together back on Antar."

"Okay stop," Isabel said not wanting to listen to any of it. "It doesn't change anything," she said suddenly feeling guilty for admitting to the dreams and memories.

"So what do we do, go on living our lives while we still dream about each other? Everyone else can see it, Max, Liz, Maria. Why do we have to be so blind to it?"

Isabel looked around. It was early in the morning, the sun still hadn't come up and yet she was still afraid someone might hear.

"Look Iz, if Jesse is who you want and who you'll be happy with then I want that for you."

"And what about your happiness Michael?"

He shrugged. "Guess it really doesn't matter. The only time I've ever been happy is in my sleep."

Isabel couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Hey don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't put this all on me. You can be happy Michael, you just choose not to."

"Maybe or maybe you're the one who is forcing to be happy when deep down you and I both know you're really not." Michael dared to take a step closer. "I've seen you Iz, I've seen you hold him, I've seen you hold our son and look at me in a way you've never looked at any guy before and not once have I seen you that happy either. The happiness you think you're showing is all a lie and we know it. God, Isabel, when are you gonna be honest with yourself for a change?"

Isabel took a step back from him. She knew what being close to Michael meant, she knew the feelings she would have if she allowed it and it scared her. "You're an ass for getting drunk the other night, you know that right?"

Michael took a couple steps forward and then took Isabel's hand and placed it on his chest. "Maybe but maybe it was a good thing so the truth could finally come out."

"I'm getting married in eight hours."

"Then we've still got time."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Our secret is out to Max and Liz so we don't have to hide anymore Isabel. Maria even knew about it longer than they did."

"Don't remind me," Isabel said hating that she had to hear that conversation earlier yesterday.

"I do want to be happy Isabel," Michael said, "but only with you. I…"

Isabel shook her head. "Don't say it."

"I love you, I always have but you know that and I know you love me too."

"It's just a dream Michael," she said letting go of his hand. "I love Jesse and I'm going to marry him. I want you there but if you don't then just don't come."

Isabel turned and walked away. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, tears she did not want. She would handle this. She would take on the day and by the end of it she would be Isabel Amanda Evans Ramirez and nothing else mattered.


	6. Love Doesn't End, It Transcends

**05.) Love Doesn't End, It Transcends**

Isabel Evans could hardly believe it. In less than two hours she would be married to Jesse. She stood in front of the mirror smoothing her gown. Her mother hugged her on her shoulders and her best friends, Liz and Maria were in the room.

"So," said Isabel. "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous honey," said Mrs. Evans.

"It's perfect," replied Liz.

Isabel smiled at herself in the mirror. Today would be a good day she told herself. It had to be. As she continued to stare a second longer Michael stood behind the girls. Isabel's facial expressions changed to a smile. Maybe he had decided to show his support after all. She turned around to make sure he was really there but her face turned to disappointment when she found out that it had been a figment of her imagination.

"You okay Isabel," Mrs. Evans asked.

"I'm fine," replied Isabel. Knowing full well she wasn't. Even her friends could see it in her eyes. "Is Michael here yet?"

Liz shook his head, "No one has seen him all day."

Isabel bit her lip. That wasn't true. She had seen him earlier this morning but of course that was one conversation she didn't want to share with the rest of her world.

"No surprise," said Maria. "Michael can't be depended on for anything."

Isabel shot Maria a look. She knew that was a direct comment to her. Though she and Maria hadn't confronted each other about anything, it was clear that Maria held some resentment toward Isabel. The only reason Maria was here at all was because this is where Liz was. Liz was practically Isabel's family now and Maria didn't want to lose Liz as she had all ready lost Michael.

Mrs. Evans gave the bouquet to Isabel. She looked down at the flowers and then said, "I guess it was too much to hope for."

Isabel's mind jumped from the dreams and memories. She saw herself on the island with Michael. No longer was it Vilandra and Rath. Instead she had finally been able to connect them to herself because despite the world they lived in, love transcended everything. It was clear from the dreams that she and Michael had loved each other deeply before and in this life though she hated to admit it, there had been small moments where a spark would flicker and it would feel as if that love was still there. Everyone automatically assumed they were brother and sister. She had never treated Michael as such but she never let people believe otherwise in part because it scared her.

Now moments away from what would be the most important day of her life, Isabel wasn't thinking about Jesse but another man. She could feel the warmth of his body on hers. She could feel the sensation of his tongue running through her mouth. These were thoughts she knew she shouldn't be having but she couldn't stop them now even if she wanted to.

She could hear Michael's words echoing to her, '_maybe you're the one who is forcing to be happy when deep down you and I both know you're really not.'_

'_I do want to be happy Isabel but only with you.'_

Another past memory flooded her mind. She had seen it before but it had always been cloaked. Now it was as real as the mirror that stood in the dressing room. It had been after the battle, several years after her and Michael's night on the island. Kivar had betrayed her and led his men in attacking her family, her friends, her fiancé. Michael had been slain.

She rushed to his aide, tears in her eyes. "I'll go for help."

Michael grabbed her wrist. "No, stay," he said chocking from blood that began to rise in his throat.

"No," Isabel cried between tears. "Don't leave me, don't say goodbye."

Michael smiled, "It's not goodbye my love. I'll wait lifetimes to be with you."

Isabel's mind shifted. Not only could see her dreams and past life memories but recent ones as well. Memories of when she took care of Michael when he was sick and she wanted to be the only one caring for him, memories of the two of them at the library, memories of them during her pregnancy scare and even the more recent ones where they were always tense around each other and Michael confronted Isabel about Maria being the messenger to tell her about the wedding. Even a dream that had yet to happen came into her mind: her son. The little boy that she had images of in her womb, the child that cemented the love for the rest of their lives, a beautiful son more handsome than Michael and her. She had never really planned on kids until she had seen him. Seeing him being with him, and seeing Michael with him, there was nothing more powerful than a mother's love for a child aside from the love it took to create that said child.

Why did it have to all matter now Isabel wondered? And of all places, why here when Maria was in the same room?

She could hear Michael's answer echo in her mind: _we've still got time_.

For the past few minutes Isabel's mother and friends had been calling her name. She finally awoke from her reverie.

"How could I have been so stupid," she said more to herself.

"Isabel," her mother said wondering what was going on.

"I can't do this," she replied.

"I don't understand," said Mrs. Evans. "Can't do what?"

"I can't marry Jesse."

Maria and Mrs. Evan's mouths were the only ones to drop. Liz had hoped for this moment but didn't actually think it would happen. Her school girl fantasies imagined Michael saving the day somehow boy was she off.

"Isabel," said Mrs. Evans trying to keep a straight voice. "There are a hundred people out there, Jesse's waiting and so is your father."

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, I've been lying to everyone, to you, to my friends, to myself. I have to start being honest with myself."

"Lying about what, Isabel?" Mrs. Evans asked, still confused over what was happening.

Isabel went over and placed the bouquet on a table. She then took off the veil and placed it on the table as well.

"I can't explain right now," she said trying to rush. She went into the dressing room, quickly changed out of her wedding dress and put on some tight jeans and a purple blouse that she had brought along in case she felt like changing after the ceremony into something more comfortable. "I just have to be somewhere."

"I'll drive you," Liz said taking a step forward with a smile. Isabel couldn't help but smile back.

The two of them began making their way to the door.

"Isabel!" Mrs. Evans said raising her voice.

Isabel turned to look at her mom. "Tell Jesse I'm very sorry."

She followed Liz out the door.

"So do you have a destination in mind," Liz asked when they were safely in the car.

"One," Isabel replied with certainty and determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p>The second Liz pulled to a stop Isabel got out of the car. Dust swirled around her but for the moment she didn't care. Isabel waved to Liz before beginning her hike. Liz smiled though Isabel didn't see it and then drove off. She knew that if she needed anything or a ride back Isabel would call her.<p>

Isabel's mind raced. She could not believe she was doing this but there was no turning back now. She could not keep bouncing back from decision to decision. She knew what she wanted and it wasn't waiting for her back at the altar in town but high atop an all too familiar cliff.

"You look better there in person than in a dream."

Michael whisked around at the sound of the voice behind him. "I thought you were supposed to be getting married," he said trying so hard not to smile.

"I was: perfect wedding, wrong fiancé."

Michael couldn't hold back his emotions as his smile widened. He took a step closer as did Isabel.

"Are you sure about that," he asked.

Isabel reached down for Michael's hand. He in turn wrapped his around hers giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry for not being honest."

"You weren't the only one, I wasn't being honest either."

"You've been more honest about it than I have." Isabel looked into his eyes, "I'm really sorry."

"I'll wait lifetimes to be with you," Michael said.

Isabel smiled at the words. Had he clearly seen all that she had earlier that day? They had been on the same wavelength the first night the dreams occurred so maybe he had.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "You can stop waiting in this life."

Michael looked intently on Isabel. Seeing her in the same way he had back on their home world of Antar, in the way he had always looked at her in this one, in the way he had looked at her in their dreams. He stroked his right hand down her arm, a wave of glowing electricity passing between them. He bent down and gently brushed her lips with hers. She welcomed that kiss. It had felt like lifetimes since they had kissed in that fashion. Though they had the dreams and the memories, feeling it was a whole different sensation. It was as if they had never kissed before and it was magical. The two of them fell deeper into the kiss, Michael wrapping his arms around her back and Isabel wrapping hers around his head and neck. Nothing could ever take away this moment. It was theirs and it transcended all of time.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part I.<strong>

**To Be Continued in Part II…**


	7. Deleted Scenes To: Love Doesn't End

**05.) Deleted Scenes**

_Author's Note:_ Sometimes when you're writing a story you have to go back and edit. Sometimes certain things work, other times not so much. When it came to writing this story, I had a couple scenes that were in the story but ultimately just didn't work with the flow of it so I had to cut them. These were particular scenes I enjoyed writing which is why I have included them in the deleted scenes section.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 1- In this scene it takes place shortly after Maria says that Michael can't be depended on. It kind of heats Isabel up, in a way she doesn't want and so the two finally have a conversation that has been much needed since chapter 3 when Michael and Maria had their talk.<strong>

"No surprise," said Maria. "Michael can't be depended on for anything."

Isabel shot Maria a look. She knew that was a direct comment to her. Though she and Maria hadn't confronted each other about anything, it was clear that Maria held some resentment toward Isabel. The only reason Maria was here at all was because this is where Liz was. Liz was practically Isabel's family now and Maria didn't want to lose Liz as she had all ready lost Michael.

Liz could sense the tension in the room. She looked to Isabel and then to Maria. "Maybe we should let the two of you talk," Liz said to the both of them.

Isabel and Maria both just nodded. Mrs. Evans not knowing what was going on stayed silent and followed Liz out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Okay Maria," said Isabel, "whatever it is you have to say, say it."

"It has nothing to do with you, well not directly anyways. I'm angry at myself for being so stupid."

"Maria, you're not…" Isabel started to say but Maria stopped her.

"I am. I fell for a guy who was all ready taken and I didn't even know it. I used to spend time wondering why Michael and I didn't have the kind of relationship that Liz had with Max, why we would spend endless moments arguing for no apparent reason. I knew he always held back but I never understood why until that night you all were supposed to leave. Michael let me in and aside from seeing his past, I always saw you. I never saw Max, just you and I saw the dreams he had of you and everything made sense: the way you were protective of him, the way he protected you, the looks you gave each other. You were the person standing in our way this entire time."

"Maria, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want it to; I tried so hard to fight it."

"A lot of good that did, hu? You know what I can waste my energy hating you Isabel because we all know how easier that would be but unfortunately you've become as close a friend as Liz and I never turn my back on that. So I guess it'll just have to suck being around each other for a while. If Michael is what you want then fine. He's made it pretty clear that he never wants a relationship with me and he never will so if Michael is who you want then fine or if it's Jesse, even better but just stop lying to yourself and to everyone else."

Isabel didn't say anything. Instead she stayed silent for a short while. Then composed herself and opened the door so Liz and Mrs. Evans could come in.

* * *

><p><strong>No. 2- This scene was right after Liz asked Isabel for a destination. It was a must cut because I wanted the story to get right to where Isabel met Michael. Flow wise, it didn't work to have Liz and Isabel talk more in depth with where they wanted to go. I always wish we had more Liz and Isabel scenes on the show, more sisterly bond related scenes which is why I included this one.<strong>

"So do you have a destination in mind," Liz asked when they were safely in the car.

"One," Isabel replied with certainty and determination in her eyes. "The pod chamber."

"Okay." Liz nodded. The two stayed silent for only a short minute.

"Do you hate me," Isabel said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Of course not, why would you even ask?"

"I know how this hurts Maria. I never wanted this. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"Well if I know Maria, she'll bounce back. She doesn't pine the way I normally do. And are you sure about what you said, about not wanting this. I mean there must be some part of you that does want Michael otherwise you wouldn't have left Jesse at the altar to be chasing for some other guy."

Isabel smiled a little. Liz Parker, ever the brains of the group. "I guess you're right." She starred out the windshield. "Michael isn't just some guy, I suppose he never has been. I tried so hard to make everyone believe, make myself believe that he was my brother. Coming out of the pods, I knew that wasn't true. Over time I guess I just wanted it to be the way it was with me and Max so it wouldn't be complicated but feelings like that never go away do they?"

"No they don't," Liz said as she recounted her bad ordeal last year when she and Max had gone their separate ways. It was hard on both of them and despite everything they never stopped loving each other.

No one realized that that had been the case with Michael and Isabel all this time. Liz knew they were private people so it came as no surprise that they would keep certain things to themselves but no one could have guessed it had been something such as this even though Liz had heard as much that day in the pod chamber when the hologram of their mother was activated.


	8. Soundtrack

**The Soundtrack:**

For most people music inspires them. This is the music that inspired me.

_**Scene Specific:**_

Band of Horses: For Annabelle- Played during chapter 5 when Isabel was looking at herself in the mirror in the dressing room.

Van Halen: Dreams- Isabel realizes that Michael is the one she's always loved. Liz takes Isabel to go find Michael.

Lena Marlin: Never to Know- Deleted scene. Maria/Isabel talk.

Chantal Kreviazuk: Time- Isabel hikes up the cliff to be with Michael

_**Non specific scenes:**_

Vitamin String Quartet-

Here with Me

How You Remind Me

My Heart Will Go On

My Love


End file.
